A Bigger Dream
by Goldenglee
Summary: Kurt is not going to NYADA next year because he has decided to stay in Ohio with Blaine, but faces extreme opposition. How could he make Blaine and his dad understand that he was not giving up his dream, just embracing a bigger dream? Klaine
1. Discovering a Destined Dream

Hi, this is not my first time writing fanfiction, just my first time trying my pen (well keyboard) at a glee story. I could not help but be upset by the thought that Kurt would be going off to college in New York and be separated from Blaine. This is my idea on how to fix that. Reviews are great, both positive and negative, but I would appreciate at least some explanation for your opinions. Saying, "you suck" won't do anything except be ignored. But, if you have constructive criticism, I would love to hear it.

This first chapters takes many references from the episode "Never Been Kissed" so it might be a good idea to be familiar with the episode (though who could really forget the introduction of Blaine and the birth of Klaine). However, the majority of the story will be set sometime near the end of Kurt's final year of high school.

This first chapter is very introspective and told in Kurt's point of view, but this is just an introductory chapter. The rest of the story will be more conversational and descriptive like a typical story. Well, I'm nervous, but I hope you will enjoy it.

~#~ Chapter 1: Discovering a Destined Dream ~#~

A person chooses their future dreams when their heart is struck by some amazingly unnatural attraction to an image or a sight or a sound or even a smell. For me, that moment happened the first time I heard the lilting voices from my first broadway musical (on tv I am ashamed to admit). In my sweet, but embarrassingly under-moisturized head (it takes time to discover all the correct products for one's skin), broadway was the only place I could see myself in my life.

However, as I grew up, I realized that simply being on broadway would not make me happy. I had far from given up on my naïve dream of stardom, but now I realized that my dream could include so much more. What that 'more' was I did not know, but one day I sat myself down and decided to find out. My first adventure in making a bucket list was extremely entertaining, but did not leave me as satisfied as I had hoped.

I loved singing. I loved the glitz and the glamour of broadway, but the glimmer of a future fantasy did not bring me comfort as a sat on the cold floor of the McKinley hallway after once again being shoved into a locker by some homophobic bully.

I tried so hard to find a warm place for myself with the glee club, but I would always be different. My fellow glee clubbers could enjoy my company and make me smile, but they could never really understand me. A fact made blaringly obvious by the annual girls versus boys challenge.

Mr. Schu was so quick to put me on the boys' team without even taking a second to think about my situation. How could he not see that gender was no longer something defined merely by genetics? Could he really not see how out-of-place I felt amongst the boys?

Nevertheless, I tried. I tried to voice my frustrations to Mr. Schu. I tried to make the boys enjoy the new twist on the challenge as much as I did, but once again all they did was tease me like they always did. Mr. Schu may have believed I belonged with the other boys in glee club, but apparently the boys themselves did not agree.

So, when Puck made that stupid off-handed comment about the warblers, I could not help but give in to the thoughts that had been plaguing me since I discovered they would be our competition.

Dalton Academy. Maybe it was shallow to think of them as a gay school, but if there was even a chance that there were some gay guys in the school, I had to find out. Most of the time I feel like the only gay kid in all of Ohio. I would give anything to find out I was wrong.

Even thought I hoped to find even one other gay kid to relate to, I could never in a million years ever anticipate all the joy one stroll down a flight of stairs would bring me. Blaine.

In my future plans, I never dreamed of meeting someone like Blaine perhaps because I could never imagine anyone as amazing as him. Now, over a year later, as I lay next to him on his bed I gained a new insight into dreams.

Dreams did not have to come from some fantastic flash of inspiration. Sometimes the most powerful dreams came from the quiet moments where you just feel the simple peace that comes with being truly happy.

Blaine was my dream. A dream I did not even know I had before I met him. His soft lips brushed against mine and I just knew that I was … content. For the first time in my life, I was not waiting for something in the future to bring me a sense of fulfillment.

I could never leave him.

The thought came to me not through some amazing explosion of inspiration, but from a slow and gentle burning in the very depths of my heart. Without any hesitation, I made a decision that would change my future forever, yet at the same time felt like it was destined to be since the moment I was born. I would not go to New York without Blaine.

I had far from given up on NYADA. I had not figured out all the how and why yet, but somehow I would find a way to stay with Blaine in Ohio next year and then go to New York next year with him. Oh yes, I would still be gracing the stages of Broadway. Blaine would just be waiting for me backstage or even better singing right alongside with me.

Now to find a way to tell Blaine …

… and my dad.

I wonder who would kill me first.

I just had to make them understand that I was not giving up my dream; I was just embracing a bigger dream.

~#~ To be continued ~#~

Please tell me what you think. I would love to hear any ideas you have on the "how and why" since I haven't exactly figured all of it out yet either (though I do have a rough idea). However, I take full creative freedom to choose what to include.

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Speaking your Secret Schemes

Well, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter is in a much more typical format for a story, which will be how most of the story will be. I want to slowly expand the perspective of this story from first person introspective thoughts, to a private conversation between just Blaine and Kurt, then to his family, then friends, etc. I hope it reads the way I planned it to, but enough ranting. Stories should speak for themselves. I hope it will make you smile at least once.

~#~ Chapter 2: Speaking your Secret Schemes ~#~

"What's that look?" Blaine asked cautiously. "You've had that weird smile/frown thing going on for a while now. It's cute, but I'm wondering if I did something where I should be running to the mall for an apology scarf."

Kurt chuckled. Only Blaine could think of something as amusingly accurate as an apology scarf for him. Every word and look just seemed to make Kurt even more sure of his decision.

"Just thinking," Kurt whispered softly.

"Oh?" Blaine hummed, raising one adorable eyebrow in a way that made Kurt want to kiss him. Oh well. Why hold back? Kurt leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Just remembering all the things, good and bad, that got us here … to this moment," Kurt whispered. He let his eyes wander around Blaine's face, trying to ingrain it so far into his memory that it would become a part of his mind forever. "And, wondering how I ever got so lucky," he finished, voice barely more than a breath of air.

Blaine smiled. He could not help himself. Kurt always knew how to make him feel like nothing bad could ever touch him again. 'How can you be the lucky one, when I feel like I have the whole world when I look in your eyes?'

Kurt blushed bright pink. 'Wait,' Blaine thought, 'did I say that out loud.' Judging by the mouth now sucking on his lips, he must have.

"You are my world," Kurt said, still breathless from their little impromptu make-out, "which makes my decision all the easier."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "What decision?" he asked softly.

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine propped himself up on his forearm and stared down to analyze Kurt. "There's that look again," Blaine mumbled. "What's going on under that fantastically fluffy hair of yours?" he finished with a small chuckle.

Kurt bit his lip in contemplation. Should he tell Blaine his idea or wait until he had thought it out more? He knew the biggest roadblock to his plan would be getting Blaine and especially his dad to go along with it.

Blaine started to get worried. First, Kurt did not even look mildly annoyed at the jab at his hair; second, Kurt was not one to hold back his thoughts or opinions on … anything. He and Kurt had talked about everything from how to trim nose hairs to what pants made their ass look the best to which Broadway guy they thought would be best in bed. Geez, Kurt had even been the one to start their talks about sex. Certainly, whatever he wanted to say now could not be anywhere near as bizarre as anything in those conversations, where Kurt had never held back his honest opinion.

"Come on, you can tell me," Blaine said light-heartedly, trying to hide the worry from creeping into his voice. He gave Kurt his best 'I'm cute, so tell me all your secrets' smile and gave him a 'aren't I such a sweet boyfriend' kiss just for good measure.

Kurt's heart swelled inside him. Damn, Blaine was just too cute to keep secrets from. He sighed deeply and started to pull himself up into a sitting position. This just seemed like the kind of topic that required more of a sitting up cuddle position than a horizontal post-make out position. A little hesitantly, Blaine followed his lead and sat up.

"Well," Kurt said, quickly followed by a deep sigh. This was going to be harder than he thought. Making a life altering decision was easy compared to telling his boyfriend about it. "I was thinking about … New … York."

Blaine frowned slightly, but did not say anything.

After a few moments of awkward silence, in which Blaine had yet to say anything, Kurt assumed he should just continue. "I was thinking about how if I don't get into NYADA …"

"You will," Blaine interrupted quickly, but held his hands up in a placating manner when Kurt just glared at him.

"I can hope, but Blaine," Kurt paused and stared into Blaine's face, trying to silently make him understand that he was not upset by that anymore, "we both know that it is a small chance. But, it doesn't really bother me as much as it did when I sent in my application."

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and rubbed it to encourage him to continue.

"For so long, I had been set on going to Juliard," Kurt paused to give a little chuckle, "because that is just always the place you hear about when you start talking about the arts, but then Ms. Pillsbury told Rachel and me that there was no theatre program at Juliard. I hadn't really had time to contemplate the complete shattering of all my plans for Juliard when she told us about NYADA, then the NYADA mixer made me start to lose hope in getting in there.

"Feeling two dreams slip through my fingers in a matter of weeks really rattled me, as you saw …" Blaine interrupted with a quick kiss. " … but the more time I've had to think about it, the more I realize that the real reason I wanted to go to New York was because I wanted to find a place to belong. Growing up, I could imagine myself in Broadway musicals, singing in my high pitched voice without feeling weird or unnatural, and for so long, I thought that New York was the only place I could fit in."

"But then I met you," Kurt continued softly. "I found the place I belong and I didn't have to travel hundreds of miles to find it."

Blaine seemed to appreciate the sentiment if his sudden onslaught of kisses was anything to go by. Kurt did not mind being interrupted in such a way, especially considering he really did not know how to go about telling Blaine about his plans to give up on going to NYADA next fall. So, even when Blaine began to pull away from him, Kurt captured his retreating lips and continued to kiss him so he didn't have to continue his explanation. Maybe he could even make Blaine forget about the whole "decision" thing.

Unfortunately, not only was Blaine incredibly cute, but also incredibly smart and capable of remembering stupid things like mysterious comments by his boyfriend. Thus, after another few minutes of kissing, Blaine pulled away. "So, what's this big "decision" you've made?" he asked, finally presenting Kurt with the dreaded question.

"That … that I won't be going to college in New York next year and instead will go to a community college in Lima so I can stay here with you during your senior year," Kurt blurted out so quickly that Blaine had not fully registered the thought when Kurt finished his sentence. It took a moment for the meaning of the words to sink into Blaine's head. But, when they did, he immediately pulled away from Kurt, shot off the bed, and began storming around the room.

"You're going to do what!" Blaine fumed. "You're going to give up New York to stay with me! I have never asked you to do that for me and I never would! Your dream is to go to New York! How can you just throw it away so easily!"

"I'm not throwing it away!" Kurt yelled back in a voice pleading with Blaine to understand.

"Really!" Blaine shot back, anger beginning to seep into his shocked voice. "Because that seems to be exactly what you just said!"

"I just said I wasn't going to New York _next year_!" Kurt stressed the words 'next year' as much as he could, including slamming his hands down on his thighs for extra measure.

"EXACTLY!" 

"Next year is not the only year in my future, Blaine!"

The odd comment was enough to make Blaine stop in his tracks.

"What …" Blaine said, much more softly, but still panting from his previous tirade, "what do you mean by that? 

"I mean," Kurt started, holding out his hand for Blaine to come back and sit with him, which thankfully Blaine did, "is that just because I don't plan to go to New York next year does not mean that I won't ever be going to New York. I can … I want to go with you when you graduate high school. Unless, you no longer want to go to New York with me?"

"No, I still want to go to New York," Blaine mumbled softly. "But," he continued more confidently, "you shouldn't wait for me. If you're worried about having a long distance relationship or breaking up, then you have nothing to worry about. We can make it work. But, Kurt, you have to go to New York. It's your dream."

"Well, I've found a new dream – a bigger dream," Kurt countered. "I want to make a future in New York with the person that I love. No matter how much of my dream I can accomplish in New York next year, it will never feel like enough because you won't be there."

"Kurt …"

"No, Blaine," Kurt interrupted, though it was hardly necessary because Blaine did not seem to have anything more to say, "I still plan to take over a Broadway stage and get _several _tonies, but I intend to do it all with my beautiful, wonderful, amazing boyfriend on my arm."

After several seemingly endless moments, Blaine finally asked, "Have you really thought this all out?"

"Not really," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine groaned and let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. "I just … you just never do what I think you are going to do … and when I think I know what you are going to do … you just … you just do something completely unexpected … and I can't help but love you for it."

Blaine let out a growl/groan into Kurt's shirt. "Have you figured out all the details yet? Where are you going to go to school? Are you going to go to school? What are you going to study? Are you going to get a job? Are you still going to live with your dad? Your dad! Have you even told your dad?"

"Woah," Kurt shouted, "stop the interrogation. No, I haven't really figured out all the little details … "

"Little details?" Blaine interrupted incredulously, standing up once again.

"But," Kurt snapped, trying to stop another rant, "I'll figure it out … we'll figure it out together. Blaine, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me because … because 'I can't bear to be apart from the person that I love' as a very handsome man once said."

Blaine groaned in frustration and worry and all other sorts of emotions that he could not really put his finger on.

Kurt smiled: even when Blain was frazzled, he was cute. "Why don't you come back here and I can show you how much I love you?"

"Kurt Hummel? Are you trying to distract me with sex?"

"I never said anything about sex," Kurt quipped, "what a dirty mind you have Blaine Anderson?"

Both of them knew that figuring out Kurt's new, bigger dream would be a lot harder than either of them wanted to admit; however, for the moment, the future was forgotten in the love and passion of the present.

~#~ To be continued ~#~

Well, very different format from my first chapter, so I hope it fits well. Still no revelations on the "little details" mostly because I am still forming them myself, but it actually helps me grow the story along with my own thoughts (which sounded better in my head).

Thank you for reading!


End file.
